Something to Live for
by Altair
Summary: A story about Shadow and events after Sonic Adventure 2. May contain spoilers. R&R! Should I go on?
1. Default Chapter

Something to Live For  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman/ Robotnik, Tails, Knuckles, Maria, Chaos Emeralds, Chao, or any other references to Sonic stuff. Sega and Sonic Team do. And I'm glad.  
Also, this fic contains spoilers. If you have not finished Sonic Adventure 2 and want to be surprised by the ending, do not read this fic.  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
I am Shadow, the ultimate life form, and my life is nearly over. Soon, my perfect power will be gone, and I will be destroyed in Earth's atmosphere. Ironic that the very thing that keeps all of the people I was obligated to protect alive will be my demise. But, it is my choice. I could easily keep my power long enough to survive the fall. But, I am useless for, and perhaps dangerous to the people of earth. I am better off dying here, now. I have nothing to live for…  
  
  
Because of his close relationship with the Master Emerald, Knuckles could sense something was wrong on the ARK still. A benevolent being of incredible power was gathering energy for its arrival. He had to tell the others.  
  
Sonic was enjoying the view from the command deck of the ARK. Earth was something he thought of as infinite in itself, so seeing it from space always gave him a shock. For the moment, the Earth was safe, Amy wasn't bugging him, and even Eggman seemed to be content with taking it easy. Sonic was fine with that. He liked rest and relaxation almost as much as activity, and he liked food more than any of those. The ARK's qualified staff of cooking robots could almost content him.  
  
Rouge couldn't stand the wait, but the ARK was going to be like a prison for another week. She wondered what would be done to acknowledge Shadow's heroism. The only people who knew he existed were either in the military, trying to capture him, dead, or now aboard the ARK. She alone knew his secret, perhaps even he didn't, and she would never tell.  
  
Tails loved anything electronic. The ARK was like paradise to him. A completely artificial mini-planet, with wonders never dreamed of on earth, or at least dreamed there and implemented here. He was thinking of staying a little longer than the others so he could get a look at some more of the wonderful buffet of information, but there would be a big reception when the heroes returned, and, Tails decided, he wouldn't miss it for the world.  
  
Amy was more lost than she had ever been in her entire life, which had been quite a lot. Exploring the ARK was like being in a maze, with every turn often looking exactly like the last, and some times looking infinitely contrasting from one step to the next. Though she hadn't really been scared, she suddenly was too frightened to move, without knowing why. A dark, disembodied shadow crept towards her. She screamed as it lunged towards her.   



	2. Something to Live For Chapter 2

Something to Live For  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman/ Robotnik, Tails, Knuckles, Maria, Chaos Emeralds, Chao, or any other references to Sonic stuff. Sega and Sonic Team do. And I'm glad.  
Also, this fic contains spoilers. If you have not finished Sonic Adventure 2 and want to be surprised by the ending, do not read this fic.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I am Shadow, the ultimate life form. Seconds away from my demise I am now, but I am disturbed by something. Aboard the ARK, something sinister is gaining power, and I believe that it threatens the Earth. If it does, my task is not complete. Earth is still in danger! I must live on…  
  
Amy's body was changing. Her short pink quills were elongating, and changing to a dark red color. She could feel power surging through this body that seemed only partly hers now, and she fell into a dark sort of sleep, one that many never wake from…  
  
Knuckles was close to the command deck, where Sonic was staying last time he checked. He could feel the dark energy moving the same direction, though. He had to hurry. Though he wouldn't admit it, he knew that if anyone was able to defeat this growing evil, it was Sonic. In any case, Sonic still had the Chaos Emeralds, and neither one could change into their super form without those. The evil was drawing closer, and was advancing faster than he was. It was a race to Sonic, and Knuckles had a feeling he would lose.  
  
Tails was busy, working on his latest invention. This massively powerful (but very compact) battery of sorts would allow Sonic, or anyone else, to change into their super form when their collection of the magical rings scattered so abundantly throughout the world reached a certain number, any that Tails wanted. He set it to fifty, since rings would be consumed quickly, and fifty was a large number for that handicap, but not so large as to be more than perhaps challenging at times to collect. He hoped Sonic would be proud of him, but probably he would take the thing for granted like he always did…  
  
Several minutes later, Sonic saw the door to the command deck open. Something came flying, literally, out of it and close to Sonic. He took a defensive stance. But, when studying the things face, he noticed something. Amy.  
"Help me, Sonic!" she yelled, but then her voice was replaced by something dark and evil, certainly not Amy's at all.  
"I AM SHADOW, THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM. MY PURPOSE IS TO DESTROY THE EARTH. YOU ARE IN THE WAY. LEAVE OR BE KILLED. I WILL SHOW NO MERCY."  
"You're not Shadow! Shadow was brave and heroic, and died protecting the planet. It's too bad he's not still alive to defend his honor, but I'll defend it in his place! Chaos Control!"  
  
He and the vile creature were transported to the space outside the colony. Sonic had transformed into his super form, and his adversary seemed to have no trouble surviving in space. A vicious battle ensued. The fake Shadow matched Super Sonic blow for blow. Eventually, it seemed as if Shadow was winning. He/she/it didn't lose rings, and Super Sonic was running low. Finally, he was forced to use Chaos Control to teleport back inside the ARK. It seemed that Shadow was stronger than he was. He had a good chance to destroy the Earth, and for now, Sonic had no way to even slow it down. For the first time in his life he felt helpless. But he was determined to become strong. He would not be helpless again. He would save the Earth!  



End file.
